golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
SECOND GENERATION
MAIN CHARACTERS Anteriores generaciones First Generation Second Generation ………….. Segunda generación español Third Generation …………... Tercera generación español Némesis Generation Giaal Ginga. OC Approximate height 1.89. Birth, (equivalent in terrestrial calendar) .1995 December 14th. Vergelia.Blue hair, magenta eyes (Alien form) Brown hair and blue eyes. (As a human) Extraterrestrial nationality. Son of Ail and Ann, was born during the fight against Hell, he grew up and became an interstellar doctor. He really likes flowers and botany. He is quiet and reflexive. He went to the exploration spacecraft SSP-1 and there he met Susan Hunter whom he married and had a son Alex. i See full biography. Spoiler warning, biografía completa i i i Mazoui Smith(luego O´Brian). OC Stature. 1.94, .Date of birth. July 1997.30. Place Los Angeles. Brown hair, honey-colored eyes (looking like a demon red) North American nationality Son of Karaberasu and the demon Karnoalk .. He was born shortly after the end of the war against demons. In his childhood and adolescence had adaptation problems due to its hybrid nature. He was adopted by Mathew O'Brian, he has a little sister, named Katherine. he is military, he achieve the Rank of colonel. Bachelor of the United Nations Academy. Tom Rodney´s disciple for esoteric themes. He is quite calm and thoughtful temperament when he is not dominated by his demonic ascendant. He likes to read and give lengths walks. He married Satory Masters and had two twin daughters, Alusa and Minara. See full biography. Spoiler warning, biografía completa i i i i Leval Malden. OC Stature 1.92.Date of birth, 1998, April 4. New York place. Brown hair, blue eyes. North American nationality Son of Roy Malden and Beruche Malinde, he has a little sister, Kerria. He graduated from the United Nations Academy, military. he achieved the Rank of Brigadier general. He likes sports, especially karate, basketball and the swimming. He is calm and very tidy, except for some blow of bad temper. Perhaps in his youth he was somewhat naive. He was also a great student. He can become super saiyan. He married Amethyst Lassart and has two children, Asthel and Maray. i i i See full biography. Spoiler warning, biografía completa i i Amatista Lassart. OC Stature 1.81.Date of birth, 2000, May 12. Paris Golden blond hair, violet eyes. French nationality Daughter of Diamond Lassart and Esmeralda Deveraux, Amethyst '''is active, dynamic, with a strong and noble character, very direct and competitive at times but she knows how to be sweet, so as very stubborn and independent. Although she is more sensitive than she seems, and she changed a lot in her teenage years to be an adult woman, after all the experiences she experienced she became much calmer, more even and calm. She likes sports, such as karate, swimming and horse riding. She also sings. She became a famous singer with the '''Justices. Justiciera taking over her mother, as Wind Lady. Bachelor and PhD in Biology. She married Leval Malden and She had two children, Asthel and Maray See full biography. Spoiler warning, biografía completa i i Kerria Lorein Malden. OC Stature 1.77. Date of birth, 2000, October 12. New York place. Light brown hair, green eyes. North American nationality Daughter of Roy Malden and Beruche Malinde. Very independent and of a dynamic character, although also passionate on many occasions and with outbreaks of great temperament. She has an older brother, Leval. She obtained a Law degree from Harvard. She was singer of the Justices and Justiciera taking over her mother, the Ice lady. She likes parties and movies. She is quite sweet and loves sweet popcorn. She had big problems for her homosexual orientation. After some failed relationships she met Samantha Wilson and both lived together, to marry later. Kerria had a son, Brian, with a former boyfriend of the same name. See full biography. Spoiler warning biografía completa i i Katherine O´ Brian. OC Stature 1.74. Date of birth 2001, January 2. Los Angeles. Coppery brown hair, blue eyes. nationality North American Daughter of Karaberasu Malinde and Mathew O'Brian, little sister by Mazoui's mother, singer with the Justices, licensed in journalism, famous announcer and presenter. She succeeded her mother as Justice, Thunder Lady. She is open and very blissful and inquisitive. She is very elegant, passionate and independent, She likes to travel a lot and the adventure, as well as investigating the news for their reports, getting more involved than they often should. She is single and has no children. See full biography. Spoiler warning biografía completa i i i i Idina Rodney. OC Stature 1.75.Date of birth 2000, 6 of December. Portland place. Brown hair, blue eyes. nationality North American. Daughter of Cooan Malinde and Thomas Rodney, licensed In teaching works as a teacher of nursery and primary school children, a member of the Justices she succeeded his mother as Justiciera, Fire Lady. She was shy and innocent and cheerful in her youth. Afterwardsdue to life circunstances her carácter was more bitter. She loves romantic novels, dancing and singing and she like raspberry pie. Although she hates spinach. She married Michael Jonhson and has two children Thomas Andrew and Loren. See full biography. Spoiler warning biografía completa, i i i Coraíon Lassart. OC Stature 1.88.Date of birth 2000.8 March. Tokyo place. Dark blue hair, green eyes. Japanese nationality Son of Sapphire Lassart and Petz Malinde. Graduate in engineering Elder brother of Garnet (deceased) .He likes to travel and the Homemade food from his mother, also play water polo. He is of nice character, he always came out in defense of his little brother. He traveled to Bios and met Sandy Wallance. He married her and had a son, Garnet named after in his brother´s memory. See full biography. Spoiler warning biografía completa, i i i Granate Lassart. OC Stature 1.90.Date of birth, 2001, October 23, Place Tokyo. Death 2020 September 17. Dark green hair and eyes. Japanese nationality Youngest son of Sapphire Lassart and Petz Malinde. He was Justices member along with her cousins and Amethyst. He graduated from the military academy as a first class cadet and completed his training as a lieutenant in the ship that terraformed Bios. He was very impulsive and crazy. Fond of playing jokes, but good boy, at the end of the day. He liked fun, playing drums and doing sports. He had an affair with the then young queen Neherenia. He was kill in action. See full biography. Spoiler warning biografía completa, i i i i Naya Ginga OC Approximate height 1.73.Date of birth 2000. November 12th . Place Planet Vergelia. She has pink hair with mauve tufts and aquamarine eyes (as an alien). Light brown and blue eyes (As human). Extraterrestrial nationality. Youngest daughter of Ail and Ann Ginga ... Graduate in cosmic medicine as her older brother Giaal and also a doctor in terrestrial medicine. She was quite naive in the terrestrial traditions at the beginning, of a shy nature, she liked the theater like her mother and the painting. She arrived at the Bios exploration ship and met Alan Rodney with whom she married, and had a daughter, Fiora ,. o See full biography. Spoiler warning biografía completa, o o o o o Alan Rodney. OC Height 1.86. Date of birth 1998, September 20. Portland place. Brown hair, blue eyes. North American nationality Eldest son of Tom Rodney and Cooan Malinde, licensed in computer science and telecommunications.It is very kind and soft character, likes Karate and fencing, also art. He traveled to Bios to study its feasibility along with his cousin Coraíon, there he met Naya Ginga, with whom he married and had a daughter Fiora o o See full biography. Spoiler warning biografía completa o Lance Rodney Stature 1.87. Date of birth 1999. October 18. Portland place. Brown hair, violet eyes. nationality North American. Second son of Cooan Malinde and Tom Rodney. Graduate in business he became a great executive director of companies ... It is of character very reserved and not very talkative ... He likes to read and collect exotic objects. Very interested in matters related to the paranormal. He had several courtships but he did not marry ... on Earth, finally he went to Némesis. i i i See full biography. Spoiler warning biografía completa i Mimi Rodney. OC Stature 1.70.Date of birth 2001.4 of December, Washington. Brown hair, orange eyes. North American. Daughter of Mimette Han Ju and Daniel Rodney, licensed in computer science and bioengineering, she likes to travel and experiment. She met and married with fellow faculty member Kenneth. They had no children in the ordinary way but developing an experiment, with the result of a girl they called Mimet i Kenneth ' '''Trenton OC ' Stature 1.81 Birth Date 2001 June 6 Hair black, brown eyes. Place Denver. American nationality. Son of Ornella and Raimond, Kenneth likes to play ping pong and pizzas, he met and married Mimi Rodney, it's just like her girlfriend, he graduated in Bioengineering and computer science. He had a daughter, Mimet, as a result of an experiment i i i '''Sandy Ann Wallance OC Stature 1.76. Date of birth. August 1997.8. Hair Brown, green eyes. Los Angeles place. North American nationality Daughter of Robert Wallance and the devil ILaya. Sandy she grew up an orphan as a mother since she died to save her. Her father raised her and helped to pass her crises in adolescence, she was very open and spontaneous, but also very romantic, Sandy suffered access from great sexual desire in her teens, carried by his condition. She overcame them when she met Mazoui with whom she had fleeting relationships, is fond of dancing and music of the nineties. Bachelor of Biophysics helped terraform Bios, then she met Coraíon Lassart and married him, she had a son, Garnet. See full biography, spoiler warning biografía completa, o o o o o Satory Masters. OC Stature 1.67. Birth Date 1998 April 15. Place New York, brunette blond hair, eyes blue North American nationality Daughter of tycoon Ian Masters and Jennifer Scott, Satory grew up without knowing practically her mother who died shortly after she was born. She is a very intelligent woman, she graduated in biophysics and astronomy and she speaks at laest four languages. She participated in the terraforming of Bios. Of timid and introverted character but very candy. She likes old movies and clothes. She met and married Mazoui O'Brian, had two twin daughters, Alusa and Minara. o o See full biography, '''spoiler warning,' 'biografía completa, o '''Brian Rice OC Stature 1.82 Birth Date April 2000.7 Place New York, light brown hair, blue eyes, American nationality. Kerria's partner and boyfriend. Bachelor of Science environmental of a sweet and very kind character, is very sentimental and romantic, although somewhat withdrawn and manageable, he really likes movies and being in Home. He married Rebeca Simps, had a daughter named Cindy and a son, with Kerria called also Brian. He divorced his wife who took custody of his daughter. o o o o Samantha Wilson Estatura 1,66. Fecha de nacimiento , 1996, 12 de febrero. Lugar Kentucky. Pelo rubio, ojos azules. Nacionalidad norteamericana. Daughter of Karl Wilson and Wendy Collins. She has a younger sister named Theresa Lindsey. She was always a model daughter, a good student and quite demure. Although she had a time, when realizing her bisexual orientation, she wanted to hide it by dating many boys. Her parents, of strong religious beliefs did not see this right at all. She stabilized upon entering university and studying economics. Then, after a failed marriage and a divorce, she met and ended up marrying Kerria Malden, with her she was the mother of a child, Brian. o o o o See full biography, Spoiler warning, biografía completa, . Cedric Logan. OC Stature 1.84.Date of birth, 1996,10 of June Place Maine. USA Blond hair, blue eyes, American nationality. Son of General Maxwell Logan, Cedric noted for His good military skills, graduated from the United Nations Academy, came also a Brigadier general. Of a reserved and very cynical nature, he is capable of Almost everything to get what you want. Very cunning and manipulative, he married Mandy Sullivan and had a daughter, Nancy, who can not see, because his wife separated and Denies her visits. Pretty womanizer came out with Amethyst Lassart, although for a short time. He likes social parties and novels pólice. o o o o Susan Hunter. OC Estatura 1.70.Fecha de nacimiento 1999,17 de April, Philadelphia, Brown hair, blue eyes, American nationality. She graduated from the United Nations Academy, with The degree of Ensign. Shy and soft, but determined when to enter In action, of great value and excellent skills as a pilot, she became an admiral on the planet Nature. She has a little sister Deborah, who was lover and Kerria's first girlfriend. Susan likes to do sport, (tennis and volleyball), also do field trips. She married Giaal Ginga and had a son Alex. i''' i i See 'full biography, '''spoiler warning, 'biografía completa i i Deborah Hunter. OC Stature 1.67.Date of birth 2000, 28 of November.Place Philadelphia.Brown hair, blue eyes.Nationality North American. She graduated in economics, she was Kerria's lover and companion in high school, as well as her first girlfriend. She stopped seeing her because of her parents' house change and then met her again in California for a short time. She has an older sister, Susan. Deborah is member of the group of Guardians, who are dedicated to fighting supernatural evil entities. She did not marry or have children. i i i i i i i Neherenia Moonlight. pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi Stature 1.74. Date of birth and place unknown. Dark hair with violet highlights, blue eyes. Nationality, kingdom of the New Moon. Queen Neherenia after being returned to her childhood is raised and educated largely by Chibiusa and the Asteroid Warriors. As a child she will spend a season at Tom and Cooan's house, becoming friends with their daughter, Idina. When she becomes an adult, she studies with her in college. She is the queen of the New Moon, and a Sailor named Sailor Shadow, the guardian of the mysteries of the moon's hidden face. After losing her first love, Garnet, she will end up marrying Doran Derail. She will have a daughter, the crown princess, whom will name Alice. See full biography, 'spoiler warning, 'biografía completa i i i i i Seren Deveget OC Stature 1.83.Date of birth (equivalent to Terrestrial) .17 September 2001. Place Kingdom of the Saiyans. .Black hair, eyes violets.Nationality Nueva Vegeta, later. North American. Princess of Nuevo Vegeta, daughter of Lornd and Setsuna. She was educated to fulfill her Royal mission, however, she left her world of origin and went to Earth where it was established later. She studied and graduated in Astrophysics as her mother. She met Sean Plummer, a normal human he married. She had a daughter, Sandrey. i ii i i i i i i i Eron Deveget OC Stature 2.05.Date of birth, 1999 June 13. Place Kingdom of the Saiyans. Dark brown hair almost black and black eyes. nationality North American. Prince of New Vegeta. Firstborn son of Lornd and Setsuna. He hated studies and only liked to fight. He was destined to be the future King of the planet but suffered from Tara syndrome, a disease that it affected his mental health by accumulating more and more energy uncontrolled He was banished and finally cured by Asthel, his nephew Second, after that he dedicated himself to touring the Universe to atone for his blame. To retrain your nephew Diaval for an important misión. i i i i i Bralen Deveget. OC Stature 1.97.Date of birth (equivalent to terrestrial) .2002.4 April, Place Kingdom of the Saiyans. Hair and eyes chestnut trees North American nationality Prince of New Vegeta and the youngest of Lornd and Setsuna's children, however, became king of the Saiyans because of their inability to his older brother Eron. He married Aiona Derail and they had two children. Diaval and Torix i i Aiona Derail OC Stature 1.80.Date of birth (equivalent to terrestrial) .2002.25 of May. Place Kingdom of the Saiyans. Hair and eyes Black Nationality Planet New Vegeta. i i Daughter of Calix Derail and Seira Saiyanto. Guardian of high hierarchy of the Royalty of Nueva Vegeta, with a more gentle character than her mother's but of great courage and skill in combat just like this one. Then she came to Queen of the Saiyans when she married Bralen Deveget. She had two children, Diaval and Torix i i i Michele Arnó. OC Stature 1.65 Birth Date 2000.15 of November, Place Paris, Ash blond hair, green eyes, French nationality. Only daughter of Pier Arnó and Claire Rodgers. She was Amethyst's partner and friend unti she had a very bad joke about her homosexuality. She almost committing suicide but she could recover from her addiction to pills and reconcile with her former friend, then became a psychologist and volunteer in various NGOs she later worked for a prestigious clinic in Paris helping people with problems. She met and lived with Ingrid Nielsen. Did not have sons. Jane Gray OC Stature 1.71. date of birth 1998. April 24. Brown hair, blue eyes. An ambitious young woman, she graduated from the United Earth Military Academy, from UNISON, then she was an infiltrated counterintelligence agent to fight sabotage, terrorism. She was Leval's girlfriend. i i i i Margaret Kendall (Maggie) OC Stature 1.70. date of birth 1996. June 24. New York place. brown hair, brown eyes. North American nationality She studied for a nurse, met and had a short courtship with Kerria Malden, meanwhile she maintained sporadic relations with Marla Sorel ending very badly with her since it cost her relationship with Kerria. After she embarked on the SSP_2, there she had to face the resentment of a classmate named Erika Marek, who was the younger sister of her first love, her literature teacher. Later she met and maintained a relationship with Mei Ling Chan, although she fell in love with Keiko Tomoe, for which she maintained a dispute with Kiros Derail. In the end, she and Kiros fall in love and end up getting married. She had a daughter, Gloria Elua i i i i See full biography, 'spolier warning, 'biografía completa i Kiros Derail OC Stature 1.88, date of birth. Saiyajin son of Blintz and Elua. Nephew of Seira and Calix and cousin of Aiona and Doran. He traveled on the mission of the SSP-2 as a military attache. There he had a decisive role in the destruction of the tyrant Gralas. Being who ends directly with him. He met and then was attracted to Keiko Tomoe, maintaining a dispute with Margaret Kendall to see who conquered her. In the end he fell in love with Margaret herself and married her. He had a daughter, Gloria Elua. ' ' i i i i ' ' Doran Derail OC Stature 1.90 Saiyajin, son of Calix Derail and Seira Sayanto. He is the younger brother of Aiona and cousin of Kiros. He went to the moon as ambassador and military attache. There he fell in love and later married Queen Neherenia becoming king consort. He has a daughter, Alice. i i i i i i Martin Carson OC Estatura 1,78 ojos marrones, pelo castaño Young boy who traveled with his family aboard the SSP-2, then settled in Nature., He had a crush on Maggie who kindly rejected him being very young for her, and not interested in men at that time. When he becomes an adult he studies teaching. In college he met Daphne Kensignton. Both worked at the Clargin during their student days. In the end they got married. They had two children, David and Leah. but Daphne left Nature since she was in love with Sabra Levi. After years they met again and he granted her a divorce by marrying Stephanie. i i i i i Daphne Kensignton OC Stature 1.71, blond hair, green eyes. Young girl who emigrated to the planet Nature with her family, she has a younger brother, Byron and a little sister, Stephanie, whom she practically raised, as her parents were very busy with their jobs. She studied teaching, at the school she met Martin, who for her was only a friend. However, pressed by the environment, she dated him despite not liking men. i i i i i i They finally got married and she had two children, David and Leah. She and her husband worked as teachers at the College of the Faith. Years later Daphne would confess the truth, she was in love with a fighter pilot named Sabra Levi. She fled to Earth to meet her. After many vicissitudes the two returned to Nature. Martin granted him a divorce and the two women got married. See full biography'', 'spoiler warning' biografía completa' i i '''Stephanie Kensignton' OC Stature 1.77, blond hair, green eyes Younger sister of Daphne and Byron Kensington. She has always grown up admiring her sister whom she almost saw more as a mother. However, her traditional religious education made her very homophobic. In the end she supported Daphne when she confessed her homosexuality. Steph ended up being a model at the Deveraux fashion house. She had a long courtship with a young man named Trent who would end by mutual agreement. She took care of raising her nephew when her sister left going to Earth. Then she married her hitherto brother-in-law, Martin, whom she had been in love with since childhood. See full biography. Spoiler warning biografía completa i i Byron Kensignton OC Stature 1.91, blond hair, green eyes. ' Mei Ling Chan OC' Stature 1.62 Sonia Calderón OC Stature 1.73 Ginger Reinosa OC Stature 1.63 after her leg regrowth 1.65 ' Michael Johnson OC' Height 1.85 Sharon OC Height 1.65 ' Clarisa OC' Stature 1.60